


It's Not Unusual

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Too Many Honey Pots [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Doug's a virgin, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory discussion, Uma's a dom as usual, Uma's afraid of commitment, VK's are more likely to be poly than AK's, Vague Kink Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: There was a never-ending bounty of cultural differences between Auradon and the Isle Of The Lost. Doug had never been so floored by one of them before.





	It's Not Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm still working on writing and junk despite not having internet, especially while my tablet is throwing a fit and not wanting to work. I want to work on commissions, but I'm also pretty out of it and just need to unwind some. Maybe I'll work on another Clint Barton Bingo piece after this, but there's no promises. My main fandom right now is, apparently, Descendants. Whoops. Anyway, here we go!

“So, what do you say?” Uma looked flighty, impatience written in the crease of her brow and uncertainty in the straight line of her lips. Doug scooted slightly forward in his chair, leaning so that his chest pressed into the table for a second, before he sat back in his original position; nervous fidgeting, if Uma knew anything about reading people.

“I mean...” He began, pursing his lips and furrowing his brows, staring at the ornate, white metal table the three sat at, absently turning his class ring on his middle finger. Evie reached over carefully, a smile that could bewitch the coldest of hearts on her beautiful face, and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.

“It's okay to take your time.” She offered with a little chuckle, “I think it's another culture difference.”

“Yeah, it sure looks like it.” Uma rolled her eyes, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest, her left leg following to rest over her right knee. “You Auradon kids are spoon-fed the _One_ True Love bullshit, but it doesn't have to be that way.”

Evie's eyes cut and she mouthed 'language', though her head didn't turn to look at the other woman. It was clear that Doug was only growing more anxious with Uma's potential aggression, and the daughter of Ursula finally took a deep breath through her nose, held it, and let it out through her mouth.

“I'm not looking for something closed off. For all intents and purposes, you and Evie are the primary in this relationship.”

“Uma's dating Harry and Gil, too. Well, sort of.” Evie chuckled a little, “It's really not that uncommon on the Isle to have more than one date at a time. As far as I've heard, Uma's the best about talking about it first.” This time, it was Uma who received a sunshiny smile and tender glance, and Evie's hand slid over the small table, palm up. After a second's glance between Evie's hand and Doug's apprehensive frown, Uma leaned forward to take the other woman's hand and offered what she hoped was a _kind_ smile. The way she felt her mouth moving, however, probably meant she'd only add to Doug's obvious discomfort with the subject.

“I don't like for there to be secrets. I don't keep them because I wouldn't want them to be kept from me.” Uma informed, and Doug's slanted eyes widened slightly in understanding. So, the VK's really _did_ understand some levels of decency. Not that he thought much that way after meeting Evie, but he did know that a lot of the AK's assumed that all of those on the Isle were morally bankrupt. Hell, he'd been one of them, at first. “Harry and Gil couldn't keep a secret if their lives depended on it, naturally, but I still wouldn't lie to them. And I know that when it comes down to it, if anyone is perfect for those idiots, it's each other. But they're still _my_ idiots.”

“Well, let me get this straight, then.” Doug finally piped up, leaning forward again to rest his elbows on the table, hands clasped up by his lips until he spoke again, pointing towards Uma but not at her, “You want to be in an open relationship with Evie and I, but also Harry and Gil,” Uma gave a curt nod, but let him finish, “But that means that you can come and go as you please?”

“Exactly.” Had Gil been present at the little cafe they had chosen for this particularly interesting lunch date, he would have blurted something about Uma's fear of commitment. Which she didn't have. Commitment was her favorite thing in the world, right up there with Bilge Balls and doing dishes.

“And what if one of us wants you when you don't want to be tied down?”

The question was so far out of left field both Evie and Uma blinked several times and turned to slowly, fully face him. Uma's lips parted as if she might say something, and then closed, following that pattern three or four times before Evie cleared her throat.

“I don't think her boys are like that.” She interjected, licking her rose red lips, “Most Isle kids don't get--”

“Clingy.” Uma supplied, “I... Don't know how to answer that. I'm...” _Scared of commitment_, “Not exactly used to being in high demand when I don't want to be.”

“So what do you do with Harry and Gil?” Doug asked, curious instead of interrogating, but it didn't stop Uma's defenses from rising around her like a physical wall.

“If I want their attention, I seek them out. If I don't, I don't.” Her curt answer was punctuated by an uncomfortably harsh glare, and she tipped her head down to stare up her nose at him, “If you don't want to do this--”

“No, it's not that!” Doug cut her off suddenly, leaving her balking at him as he stood, his chair knocked to the cobblestone street and both hands held out. The rest of the patrons of the cafe had turned to look, only adding to the sheepish smile on his face as he righted his chair and sat back down. “S-sorry.” Taking his own deep, calming breath, he finally closed his eyes, rubbing them behind his glasses. “I just... Don't understand, I guess. How you could want to be with someone, but then just... Not. I think I always want to be around Evie.”

“And Harry and Gil are attached at the everything.” Uma shrugged slightly, placing both hands tented on her knee, “I'm sure you've seen cats, haven't you?” They had those both on and off the Isle, she knew that much.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Think of it like that. I'm very capable of...” She had to take a second to say the word, rushing it to push past the rising bile in her stomach at the mere thought, “Love. But I don't think it's prudent to only share it with one person, or to share it all the time. As such, I like to spread it to certain people, those that I find an actual attraction to.” Her eyes flitted to Evie, whose eyes gave a knowing twinkle, and her gentle, gracious smile spoke volumes to her knowledge of the subject, “I don't know you half as well as I know Evie, which isn't a lot in the first place, but... I'd be willing to give it a chance. You never know if you don't try.” Plus, Harry was already driving her insane with how clingy he'd become since Gil and Jay had decided to go on some giant gap year road trip. The biggest problem Uma had with it was that if Gil attempted college after that gap year, he'd be lucky to remember basic math. That and the fact that they wouldn't just let Harry tag along for the sake of his (and her) sanity.

“You have a point.” Doug conceded, and he finally rested his nose against the top of his clasped hands and huffed. “I mean... I can't really say it's not appealing. You're both...” His eyes scanned Evie in his peripherals and then took in Uma with a soft sigh, “Wow. I can't believe either of you would--”

“I'm going to stop you there, Doug.” Uma held up her hands in a defenseless position, shaking her head, “You have no reason to question it, neither of us would waste our time if we weren't interested.”

“What she means is,” Evie jumped in, eyes a little wide as she took both of Doug's hands in hers and kissed his knuckles, “We wouldn't be having this conversation if she weren't invested. Uma doesn't throw her heart around for no reason.” Doug seemed a little more pliable with that, and he nodded carefully. The tense line of his shoulders melted away and Uma couldn't help but chuckle.

“Too blunt?”

“You still need to work on your people skills.” Evie replied with a playful roll of her eyes and an accompanying bright smile, “So, what do you say, honey pot?” Turning those beautiful doe eyes on Doug, she brushed his knuckles again with her thumb, and he seemed to melt just that much more.

“Well... If my True Love is a VK, who's to say that I couldn't have another one?” Uma looked like she might bolt at the idea, but through some miracle managed to stay seated. She smiled, strained and anxious, but nodded a little bit, taking his acquiescence with as much grace as she could muster. “Alright, then we'll try it. But I do want you to try.”

“Try what?” Uma's eyes narrowed and she was back to leaning back, arms crossed, guarded.

“If we ask you to join us, and you don't already have plans with Harry and Gil, then I want you to try. You might find out you like it.” Prying one hand free of Evie's death grip, he held it palm-up on the table, waiting patiently, “I'm trying something I'm uncomfortable with, too. It's only fair that we're both clueless about some parts of this.”

Considering it for what felt like a thousand eons, Uma stared at his hand like it just might bite her, before slowly snaking her own delicate hand into his. The handshake was firm, which surprised her, but she had to admit she was intrigued.

“Alright.” She finally sighed, “But there's one other ground rule.”

“And what's that?” Doug asked, skeptical of whatever it was she was about to lay down. Some kind of clause to let her slip out like a thief in the night for no reason?

“I don't bottom.”

Red from his chest to his ears, Doug choked on air at the admission, lurching forward as he coughed and Evie dutifully rubbed his back with a little tinkle of a laugh. Uma's domineering smirk would follow him into his dreams; Or maybe his nightmares? He wasn't sure.

“Don't worry. If you aren't into it, either, I know someone we have in common who is.” She winked playfully at Evie, whose quick glance away spoke volumes accompanied by her silence, “It's Harry and I's deal, too, no penetration on each other. I can work with that.” Though she couldn't deny the sudden urge to see how Doug would handle being taken apart with pleasure. He had plenty of hair to tug on, at least.

“We'll-- We'll have to, uh--” Doug sputtered, unable to meet either woman's eyes as he gulped, finally just hiding his face in his hands.

“Uma, we haven't... Done that, yet.” Evie offered gently, feeling her cheeks flushing as a positively _evil_ grin bloomed on Uma's lips.

“Well, we'll have to work on _that_, then, won't we?” She questioned, leaning back more comfortably, now, reaching forward to take her little plate laden with chocolate covered strawberries to place on her own lap. “I'm sure I could figure out a good way to introduce you to it.” Her eyes were on Doug when she said it, “Don't worry. You're in good hands.”

Doug wasn't so sure he was, if only because he suddenly felt even _more_ out of his element.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there we go! I've been wanting to write something like this for a while, now, and like... I think I'm actually pretty happy with how this came out. It's kind of cute, and honestly, I love these babies. This won't be the only fic with Uma flitting around from ship to ship, by the way. I have... So many desires for her to be with everyone ever, so we'll see where this goes from here.


End file.
